Speed dating
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Une histoire dont les héroïnes sont Riza et Winry ! First try ! RizaxRoy et WinryxEdC'est pour faire plaisir à mes cheres lectrices
1. Chapter 1

**NdlA : 3223 mots pour ce premier chapitre, je ne suis pas certaine que les prochains seront aussi long. Pour l'une des premières fois, je vais essayer de faire du RoyxRiza et du WinryxEd. Mais je préviens, mon côté féministe ressort, car ce sont les filles qui ont la part belle dans cette fic.

* * *

****Speed dating – Chapitre 1**

Riza Hawkeye se dépêchait. Elle devait retrouver sa jeune amie Winry Rockbell pour déjeuner.

Elle détestait être en retard, mais une fois de plus elle avait été obligée de materner le Colonel Roy Mustang pour qu'il termine ses dossiers en temps et en heure.

Enfin, elle arrivait en vue du petit restaurant où elles avaient rendez-vous et elle aperçu la jeune fille blonde qui l'attendait à une table en terrasse.

Winry lui fit de grands signes de la main.

« Bonjour Winry.

« Bonjour Riza. Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ?

« Bien merci et vous ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

« Ca peut aller. Il y aurait bien des améliorations à apporter sur ces trains, mais personne ne veut jamais m'écouter lorsque je veux intervenir. On me dit toujours « Qu'est-ce qu'une fille peut bien savoir à la mécanique » ou « tu es trop jeunes pour t'intéresser à ça », etc… C'est vraiment ridicule.

« Je te comprend, moi j'ai eu le même problème lorsque j'ai rejoins l'armée. On me sortait toujours qu'une arme n'était pas faite pour de si jolies petites mains, que c'était un truc de mec… Tu vois le genre, comme si il y avait besoin d'avoir un truc qui pendouille entre les jambes pour savoir faire tout ça !

« Totalement d'accord. » Winry secouait sa tête de haut en bas.

« En plus, nous sommes bien meilleures dans notre spécialité que la plupart des hommes. »

« Ouaip ! »

Elles passèrent commande. Elles étaient rapidement passées du vouvoiement au tutoiement et discutaient à bâton rompu.

« Tu sais que Edward et Alphonse ne sont pas en ville actuellement ? Le Colonel les a envoyé en mission. Ils ne seront normalement pas de retour avant plusieurs jours.

« Je sais, je l'ai appris en arrivant ici. Mais de toute façon, pour dire toute la vérité, ce n'est pas eux qui m'intéressent.

« A oui ?

« Oui, en fait, c'est toi que je suis venue voir. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

« Je t'écoute, dis moi en quoi je peux t'être utile.

« Et bien, voilà. Je me suis dit, que tu vois, toi et moi on est un peu pareille. Toutes les deux on fait des métiers particuliers qui sont ordinairement réservés aux hommes, on est célibataire depuis longtemps, à attendre toujours après des hommes qui ne s'aperçoivent même pas qu'on est là. »

Malheureusement, Riza ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à ces constatations. Alors qu'aucune femme en âge ou encore en âge d'être séduite n'échappait à ses attentions, et bien qu'elle lui soit complètement dévouée, Mustang ne lui prêtait aucune attention, et ne voyait en elle qu'une subordonnée fidèle comme les autres membres de son équipe. Elle avait même parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un pion entre ses mains avides de pouvoir.

C'était parfois frustrant au possible. Comment depuis toutes ces années passées ensemble, n'avait-il toujours pas compris qu'elle n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour franchir le pas avec lui ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit que la fin de la phrase de Winry.

« …c'est pour ça que je pensais que ce serait bien. Qu'en penses-tu ?

« Pardon, qu'as-tu dis ? Que je pense quoi de quoi ?

« Tu m'as pas écoutée.

« Excuse moi, je pensais à ce que tu avais dit avant.

« Bref, je disais qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça à regarder la vie passer à côté de nous et qu'il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose. »

Complètement éberluée, Riza regarda cette jeune fille d'à peine 18 ans lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elles se bougent !

« Et c'est quoi ton idée ?

« Ben, j'ai entendu parler de ces rendez-vous arrangés avec des types, tu sais et qui ne durent pas longtemps…

« Des Speed dates ? » Cette fois c'était l'ahurissement qui gagnait Riza.

« Oui. Des speed dates. »

Winry prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau et rapidement dit à Riza :

« Je nous ai inscrites. On commence demain.

« QUOI ? » Hurla Riza.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles, Riza et Winry rougirent et plongèrent leur tête dans leur assiette.

« J'y crois pas. Tu as fait quoi ? » Demanda Riza à voix basse.

« Je nous ai inscrites, on doit commencer demain. Je ne voulais pas y aller seule, alors j'ai pensé à toi. Tu n'en as pas marre d'attendre après ce cavaleur de Mustang ? Moi j'en ai marre d'attendre tout le temps après Ed ! J'ai 18 ans, et je n'ai même jamais embrassé un garçon !

« Tu sais, j'en ai 26 et je n'ai pas non plus embrassé souvent.

« Pas souvent c'est toujours plus que jamais !

« Mais tu aurais du m'en parler avant de m'inscrire.

« Si je l'avais fait tu aurais refusé.

« Là tu marques un point.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Allez dis oui, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait … J'oserai jamais y aller toute seule. »

Winry faisait ses plus beaux yeux de petit chien suppliant. Riza ne pouvait pas résister à ces yeux là !

« C'est d'accord, mais rien qu'une fois !

« Chouette, tu vas voir, je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser. Et puis, nous allons peut-être rencontrer de beaux jeunes hommes, riches et séduisants qui tomberont fous amoureux de nous !

« Ouais, j'avoue que j'y crois pas trop…

« Voila, tout de suite, tu es défaitiste. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras l'âme sœur.

« On verra bien. En tout cas, il est l'heure pour moi de retourner baby-sitter Mustang, sinon je vais devoir encore rentrer tard chez moi ce soir, c'est à croire qu'il le fait exprès ! Comment fait-on pour demain ?

« Tu peux passer me prendre à l'hôtel ? On a rendez-vous vers 20h00.

« Ok, je passe te prendre vers moins le quart. »

Les deux amies se séparèrent et chacune partit dans sa direction : Riza regagna le quartier général et Winry partit pour le quartier des boutiques d'outillage et de mécanique. Après tout, puisqu'elle était sur la Capitale autant en profiter pour faire quelques achats de pièces qu'on ne trouvait pas à Resemboul.

Le lendemain soir, Riza s'apprêtait à partir du boulot. Elle rassemblait ses affaires sur son bureau.

« Vous partez déjà Lieutenant ?

« Oui, ce soir il faudra vous passer de moi. »

Mustang ne put retenir un large sourire. Le remarquant Riza lui dit :

« Vous voyez Colonel, vous pourrez passer autant de coups de fils à vos conquêtes du jour et aller picoler tout votre soûl, tout en laissant croupir vos dossiers. Je ne serai pas là pour vous surveiller.

« Oh Lieutenant, vous me froissez ! Jamais je n'irai faire cela !

« Ben voyons, je parie que je n'aurai pas passé la porte que vous sauterez sur le téléphone. Mais ce soir, je m'en fiche.

« Et qu'allez vous donc faire de si important ?

« Rendre service à Winry.

« Winry Rockbell, la petite copine de FullMetal ? Elle est en ville ? »

« Oui. Et ce n'est pas la petite copine d'Edward. »

Sans qu'elle y soit obligée, Riza rajouta :

« Et ce soir nous sortons toutes les deux. Alors je me sauve, je suis déjà en retard. Bonsoir Colonel ! »

Mustang sembla cloué sur place, le crayon toujours à la main.

Sans attendre, Riza sortit du bureau et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers ses quartiers, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres.

Elle prit rapidement une douche et enveloppée dans sa serviette se tenait devant son armoire.

« Que met-on pour ce genre de soirée ? Je ne peux définitivement pas y aller en uniforme et il est hors de question de mettre une minijupe. Je suis célibataire, mais pas désespérée non plus ! »

Elle fourragea dans ses tiroirs, ses étagères et sa penderie.

Rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie en goguette !

Finalement, elle trouva un jupe évasée qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux et un chemisier blanc.

Elle enfila la jupe et le chemisier et jugea de l'effet dans sa glace.

« Trop sage. »

Elle retira le chemisier, chercha encore, essaya quelques chemises et tee-shirts et pour finir, elle retira sa jupe et dégotta une petite jupe qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, légèrement fendue sur les côtés et une chemise cintrée.

Elle se regarda de nouveau dans son miroir,

« C'est mieux. »

Elle resta encore une minute à tourner devant la glace.

« Oh et puis zut ! »

Elle se détacha les cheveux, les ébouriffa et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

« Voila. Un peu de parfum par ci par là, et l'affaire est dans le sac. »

Elle retourna dans sa salle de bain pour finir de se préparer.

Hayate la suivait à travers son appartement, exprimant son accord ou son désaccord aux questions de sa maîtresse, se retrouvant par moment enfoui sous une pile de vêtements que Riza avait jetés sans regarder où.

Il sentait bien que ce soir était spécial. D'habitude sa maîtresse se préparait vite fait à manger et se pelotonnait sur son canapé avec un livre. Mais ce soir, elle courait partout et elle semblait nerveuse.

Elle était maintenant en train de mettre sa paire de chaussure dans l'entrée. Il aboya doucement.

« Wouaf. »

« Hayate, ce soir tu restes ici, maman doit sortir, je ne rentrerai pas trop tard je pense, alors pas de bêtise. Si tu es gentil, je te rapporterai quelque chose. Comment tu me trouves ?»

« Wouaf wouaf.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »

Riza lui ébouriffa la tête et sortit.

Elle retrouva Winry à 19h45 précises dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Pour sa part, Winry avait mis une jupe bleue assez longue et un dos nu. Elle tenait un gilet à la main.

« Salut Winry. Tu es prête ?

« Oui, on peut y aller. Permet moi de te dire que tu es très jolie comme ça.

« Merci c'est gentil. Toi aussi tu es très jolie. Edward est un imbécile de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

« Pareil pour Mustang pour toi. Mais ce soir, on ne pense pas à eux. Faut penser à nous ! D'accord ?

« D'accord. »

Elles sortirent de l'hôtel et allèrent à pieds à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Elles s'arrêtèrent juste devant l'entrée.

« C'est là. On y va ? »

La voix de Winry semblait soudain moins sûre. Riza lui prit la main.

« Allez, on ne s'est pas faite belle pour rester sur le trottoir devant la porte. On y va, il n'est plus temps de reculer. »

Winry lui retourna son sourire et elles passèrent la porte ensemble.

Les lumières étaient tamisées et une petite musique était diffusée dans des hauts parleurs. Une femme les accueillit avec un grand sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents.

« Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles.

« Bonsoir Madame. Nous sommes inscrites pour le speed dating.

« Bien sûr, vous me donnez vos noms.

« Winry Rockbell et Riza Hawkeye. »

La femme consulta son registre.

« Oui, je vous ai trouvé. Parfait. Ce soir il y a plein de monde, vous allez être gâtée. Suivez le couloir et descendez les marches, Marjorie va vous accueillir et vous expliquer comment ça se passe.

« Merci. »

Une fois dans le couloir, Riza et Winry ne purent retenir leurs rires.

« Mon Dieu, Winry dans quoi tu m'as embarquée !

« On verra bien, de toute façon, si ça ne marche pas on ne reviendra plus.

« Hé, je ne comptais pas revenir de toute façon.

« On y est. »

Au bas des escaliers, les attendait une femme qui ressemblait à celle de l'entrée.

_Des sœurs ?_

« Bonsoir. Vous devez être Winry et Riza.

« Oui.

« Je suis Marjorie. Suivez moi s'il vous plait. »

Elle les conduisit dans une grande salle où étaient déjà rassemblés des femmes et des hommes, chacun dans un silence gêné et s'observant à la dérobée.

« Tout d'abord, vous devez mettre ses badges sur vous. »

Marjorie leur tendit à chacune un badge avec leur prénom écrit à la main.

« Il ne nous manque plus que deux personnes et nous serons au complet. Je vous expliquerai alors le fonctionnement des rendez-vous. Pendant ce temps vous pouvez vous servir un verre de cocktail. Ils sont compris dans le forfait. »

Il fallut attendre encore dix minutes ainsi. Riza se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là et à voir la tête de Winry, celle-ci devait penser la même chose.

Enfin les retardataires arrivèrent et Marjorie commença sa présentation.

« Voilà, le principe est assez simple. Chaque jeune femme va s'installer à une table. Chaque garçon pourra alors se présenter devant elle et vous disposerez alors de 7 minutes pour faire connaissance. Au bout des 7 minutes, une petite clochette retentira et le garçon devra céder sa place et passer à la table suivante. Et ainsi de suite. Si vous sentez que ça peut marcher, vous pouvez échanger vos coordonnées et décider de vous revoir. Parce qu'après tout, nous sommes tous là pour trouver le grand amour ! »

Riza se pencha vers Winry et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« On dirait Maes ! J'arrive presque à voir les petits cœurs voler autour d'elle ! »

Winry pouffa derrière sa main.

« Allez les tourtereaux, en place. »

Elles suivirent les autres et prirent place à des petites tables sur lesquelles était posées des bougies dans des petits vases colorés, les banquettes étaient en velours rouge ainsi que les nappes.

A travers la pièce Winry et Riza se jetèrent un regard complice, mais un peu inquiet.

Enfin, la petite clochette retentit et un premier garçon se présenta devant elles.

« Bonsoir.

« Bonsoir.

« Je m'appelle Eric.

« Oui, je vois bien, c'est écrit sur votre badge.

« Heu oui, oui, vous avez raison. Que je suis stupide.

« Mais non. _Mais si_.

« Vous vous appelez Riza, c'est ça ?

« _Non, C'est Paulette, mais je trouvais plus drôle de marquer Riza_. Oui c'est ça. » Lui répondit-elle en montrant son badge. « C'est écrit là, comme le Port Salut ! »

« Heu, vous venez souvent ici ?

« Non, c'est la première fois, _et sans doute la dernière si ils sont tous comme ça_ , et vous ?

« Non, je suis déjà venu une fois. Mais je n'ai trouvé personne.

« Oh c'est triste. _Tu parles_. »

Déjà la clochette retentit, les 7 premières minutes venaient de passer.

_Ouf_, pensa Riza.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre et un autre homme s'assit face à elle.

« Bonsoir Riza.

« Bonsoir… heu... Georges.

« Ouaip, Georges, le roi du soutien-gorge !

« Pardon ?

« Ben oui, Georges, soutien gorge…

« Heu, oui, très drôle. Et vous faites quoi dans la vie, Georges ?

« Moi, j'suis plombier. Une petite fuite madame, et j'accoure !

« Intéressant ! J'y penserai si un jour j'ai un problème de tuyauterie.

« Tu m'étonnes, j'aimerai bien m'occuper de ta tuyauterie ! » Lui dit-il en la biglant de haut en bas.

« Vous ne me demandez pas ce que je fais ?

« M'en fiche, t'es canon, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Heureusement pour elle, la clochette résonna dans la pièce. Exit le plombier obsédé !

Riza jeta un regard vers Winry. Celle-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main. Tout avait l'air de bien se passer pour elle. Qu'elle en profite avant de tomber sur Georges le roi du soutien-gorge !

Riza subit deux autres rendez-vous du même acabit.

Pendant ce temps, un homme d'environ cinquante ans venait de s'asseoir face à Winry.

« Bonsoir jeune fille.

« Bonsoir.

« C'est joli comme prénom Winry, moi c'est André. »

Winry ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre.

« Merci. C'est bien aussi André comme prénom.

« Quel âge as-tu ?

« Je viens d'avoir 18 ans.

« 18 ans ! Comme c'est intéressant. »

Winry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous les regards d'André.

« Et vous ? Quel âge avez-vous ?

« 49 ans. Mais je sais me montrer très gentil avec les jeunes filles comme toi.

« Ah !

« Et hum, as-tu déjà été avec un garçon ?

« QUOI ? »

Sans plus se contrôler, Winry sortit une énorme clé à molette qu'elle écrasa sur le crâne de l'espèce de pervers qui était assis face à elle !

« Non mais, espèce de pervers ! Tiens voilà pour ta peine ! »

Et de lui donner un deuxième coup.

André n'eut d'autre choix que de se sauver en criant au scandale !

Un grand homme brun prit place en face de Riza. Enfin un mec agréable à regarder. Où alors, c'était les cocktails qu'elle buvait depuis tout à l'heure qui faisaient effet.

« Bonsoir.

« Bonsoir. Je peux vous appeler Riza ?

« _Enfin un type bien élevé_. Oui bien sûr, si vous m'autorisez à vous appeler Marc.

« Autorisation accordée. » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire de jeune premier méritant de servir dans des pubs pour du dentifrice.

« Il me tardait de faire votre connaissance Riza. Je vous ai remarquée dès que je suis arrivée ici. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Riza. C'était la plus gentille chose qu'on lui ai dite depuis le début de la soirée et même depuis très longtemps.

« C'est gentil.

« Non, vous êtes vraiment ravissante. C'est étonnant qu'une aussi jolie fille soit encore célibataire.

« Je pourrai en dire autant d'un homme comme vous.

« Rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie est plus difficile qu'on ne croit dans des grandes villes comme Centrale.

« D'où l'intérêt de ce genre de soirée.

« Exactement.

« Je ne vais pas être très originale, mais que faites vous dans la vie ?

« En 7 minutes, il n'est pas évident d'être original. »

Riza se demandait si Marc ne pourrait pas être l'homme parfait. Gentil, attentionné, beau, charmant. En tout cas, c'était le premier qui lui donnait envie de laisser ses coordonnées.

« Je suis avocat dans un grand cabinet. Et vous ? »

_Avocat ! Yippi !_

« Je suis tireur d'élite dans l'armée. »

Marc en recracha presque la gorgée qu'il était en train de boire. Riza sut tout de suite qu'elle venait de ruiner ses chances.

La clochette allait bientôt retentir. Marc fit mine de chercher dans ses poches.

« Je vous aurai bien donné mon numéro, mais je crois que j'ai perdu mon stylo. »

_Ben voyons._

La clochette retentit une dernière fois pour la soirée. Marc se sauva aussi vite qu'il put.

Riza soupira. Tant pis.

Elle retrouva Winry.

« Alors ? Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

« Crevante. Tu as eu droit à Georges le roi du soutien-gorge ?

« Oui, j'y croyais pas !

« Non mais quel pervers ! Sinon, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt drôle. Pas toi ?

« A bien y réfléchir, si. C'était assez drôle. Mais toujours pas de prince charmant à ma porte.

« Ca marchera sans doute mieux la prochaine fois.

« Parce que tu comptes revenir ?

« Ben oui, et tu m'accompagnes. Pas question de laisser tomber dès le premier soir. Il faut persévérer. »

« Winry, qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire, tout de même !

« Oui, mais peut-être que grâce à moi, tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie.

« OK, encore une soirée et après c'est fini. »

Riza raccompagna Winry à son hôtel et reprit le chemin de son domicile.

* * *

**NdlA : je rappelle que le record de review par chapitre reste toujours à battre (14 review à battre)... je sais que vous pouvez le faire !**


	2. Chapter 2

**NdlA : juste pour préciser que j'écris cette fic vraiment pour m'amuser. Alors je sais, jamais, JAMAIS, Riza ne crirai "Yippi" dans l'anime ou le manga. Mais moi je trouve ça fun de l'écrire. Et puis, aussi le speed dating n'existait pas à cette époque, ni tout ce qui va suivre dans les chapitres à venir. Mais c'est juste du fun.**

**Je précise aussi, que je n'ai jamais fait l'expérience du speed dating ou de toute autre rencontres du même genre, alors c'est sans doute bouré d'erreur, amis je ne me réfère qu'à ce que j'ai lu ou vu à la tv et à mon imagination.**

**Par contre des détraqués ou des gens bizarres, j'ai donné !

* * *

****Speed dating – Chapitre 2**

Bon, certes leur précédente expérience n'avait pas été des plus concluantes, mais Riza et Winry n'étaient pas du genre à s'arrêter au premier échec.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, elles décidèrent de retourner à une séance de speed dating et de nouveau Riza laissa notre Colonel seul et dubitatif dans leur bureau.

Cette fois-ci, Riza choisit de s'habiller d'une robe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, ni trop décolletée, ni trop courte. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui propose une nouvelle fois de « s'occuper de sa tuyauterie ». Elle avait aussi pris la précaution cette fois ci d'emmener un petit pistolet qu'elle avait glissé dans son sac à main, c'était un très joli petit modèle, très féminin, qu'elle s'était acheté un jour de solde… Elle le considérait presque que comme un bijou, une petite babiole qui complétait à merveille sa tenue.

Après tout, Winry se promenait bien partout avec une clé à molette ! Ustensile qui s'était d'ailleurs montré très efficace la dernière fois contre l'espèce de pervers.

Comme la fois précédente, Riza passa prendre Winry à son hôtel pour se rendre à leur petite séance du soir.

La jeune fille avait mis une petite robe d'été à fleurs et des sandales.

« Prête ?

« Ouaip !

« Alors on est parti. Mais Winry, si ça se passe comme la dernière fois, je n'y mettrai plus les pieds.

« D'accord, on trouvera autre chose. »

Comme la fois précédente, elles prirent place à une petite table et attendirent qu'un premier candidat à la rencontre vienne s'asseoir en face d'elles.

Un vieil homme s'assit en face de Winry. Elle aurait juré qu'il avait au moins 100 ans !

_Mon Dieu, encore un vieux pervers qui va me demander si j'ai déjà vu le loup ! Mais si je lui mets un coup de clé à molette, je vais le tuer ! Bon en tout cas, pour le moment rien ne m'empêche de me montrer polie avec lui._

« Bonsoir Monsieur.

« Bonsoir Jeune fille. Comment vous appelez-vous, je ne vois pas bien votre nom sur votre badge.

« Je m'appelle Winry.

« Moi c'est Raymond.

« Heu, Raymond, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous ne croyez pas que je suis un peu trop jeune pour vous ?

« Mais, bien sûr ! Quelle question. »

Winry était éberluée.

« Mais alors, que faites vous là ?

« Ben, je m'ennuie tout seul chez moi, alors j'aime bien venir à ces réunions pour rencontrer des gens et de jolies femmes pour ne rien gâcher. C'est mieux que les clubs pour les vieux. Je n'aime pas jouer aux dominos, ni au scrabble.

« Oh d'accord. Moi non plus, c'est pas mon truc les dominos et le scrabble encore moins. Je préfère de loin la mécanique.

« Vraiment, comme c'est étrange, une jeune fille comme vous, aussi ravissante.

« On me le dit à chaque fois, et pourtant, je suis une très bonne mécanicienne. Vous verriez mes méca-greffes, ce sont de vrais petits bijoux.

« Vous devriez rencontrer mon petit-fils alors. Il adore tout ce qui touche à la mécanique. Et en plus, il doit avoir votre âge. Au fait quel âge avez-vous ?

« 18 ans. Ce serait sympa de rencontrer un collègue.

« Alors je vais organiser ça. Vous avez une adresse où on peut vous joindre ?

« Heu, c'est-à-dire que…

« N'ayez crainte, c'est un garçon très sérieux.

« Bon, d'accord, je suis actuellement au Grand Hôtel.

« A l'hôtel ?

« Oui, je ne suis pour le moment que de passage ici, je viens d'un petit village appelé Resembool.

« Resembool ?

« Oui, vous connaissez ?

« Oui, j'y suis déjà allé, j'avais rencontré une femme là-bas ! Elle était mécanicienne comme vous !

« Ah oui ? et comment s'appelait-elle ?

« Jamais je n'oublierai son prénom… Pinako…

« PINAKO ! Mais c'est ma grand-mère !

« Quoi, vous êtes la petite fille de Pinako Rockbell ! » Raymond avait failli tomber de sa chaise.

« Oui, je m'appelle Winry Rockbell.

« Incroyable ! »

Mais la clochette annonçait le changement de partenaire.

« Je vous recontacte Winry, dès demain à votre hôtel. D'accord ?

« D'accord Raymond. »

Il s'éloigna et un jeune homme prit sa place devant Winry.

Pour sa part, Riza était au bord de la crise de nerf. De nouveau, elle était tombée sur un gentil garçon, beau, intelligent et sympa et tout semblait aller pour le mieux, jusqu'à la fatidique question : Que faites vous dans la vie ?

Il était évident que la réponse « Tireur d'élite dans l'armée » n'était pas la réponse attendue, même si c'était la stricte vérité, car chaque fois l'homme blêmissait et s'enfuyait.

Alors lorsque de nouveau, elle se trouva face à un charmant jeune homme, et que celui-ci lui posa la question à dix mille dollars, Riza lui répondit de son plus beau sourire :

« Hôtesse de l'air. »

Vu le sourire de ravissement qu'affichait son vis-à-vis, c'était une bonne, voire très bonne réponse ! _Les hommes et leurs fantasmes, on ne les refera pas !_

Et au but des 7 minutes imparties, Riza avait décroché le numéro du garçon en question. Yippi !

Riza voyait donc deux façons d'agir à présent. Premier cas, l'homme ne lui plait pas, elle lui dit la vérité et il déguerpit, deuxième cas, l'homme lui plaît, alors là, elle sort son éventail de métiers 'attractifs' et elle obtenait le numéro !

Trop forte l'astuce !

Elle se fit donc passer tout à tour pour hôtesse de l'air, institutrice et infirmière. Et chaque fois, elle décrochait les numéros de ses prétendants.

Finalement, la drague, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça ! C'était même plutôt amusant.

Enfin, un type un peu bizarre prit place face à Riza. Il ne lui disait rien qui vaille, sans doute le manteau tout en cuir ou l'œil un peu trop proéminent. Celui-là c'était sûre, il aurait droit à la vérité.

« Que faites-vous comme métier ?

« Je suis tireuse d'élite dans l'armée. »

Et là, Riza s'inquiéta, parce qu'au lieu de blêmir, le type bondit sur sa chaise et son œil s'alluma comme un sapin de Noël.

« Avec de gros flingues ?

« Heu oui.

« Et, oserai-je vous demander si vous avez des menottes et un uniforme ?

« Quoi ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

« Je suis un très méchant garçon, j'aime qu'on me punisse. Je vous imagine déjà avec un fouet à la main me fessant ! »

C'est là que Riza ne s'amusa plus du tout ! Elle sortit son flingue de son sac et le pointa directement sur le front de l'adepte de SM.

« Tu dégages de suite de là, et tu ne t'approches plus jamais de moi ! T'as compris, espèce de malade du zob !

« Oh oui, encore, je mérite d'être puni.

« DEGAGE ! »

Mais le type ne semblait plus vouloir s'en aller, au contraire, il regardait Riza avec des yeux adorateurs qui en voulaient encore plus.

Riza se leva et fit le tour de sa table pour rejoindre Winry qu'elle attrapa par le bras et traîna avec elle vers la sortie.

« C'est fini, plus jamais de speed dating Winry. »

« D'accord Riza. Plus de speed dating. De toute façon, j'ai une autre idée. »


	3. Chapter 3

**NdlA : Ca ne s'arrange pas du tout pour moi ! Et je n'ai même pas l'excuse d'écrire sous la fièvre… Bref vous verrez bien en lisant ce chapitre, où il est question de numéros de tél, de bouche à bouche et de glace.**

**Sinon, je suis désolée pour cette longue absence, mais en plus de mon surbooking au travail, mes séjours en province, ma fille et mon mari… j'ai été punie par le site pour 1 : avoir posté une histoire en double, 2 : poster un message (celui du record battu.)**

**Donc je me dois de vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement léger sur le site, je n'ai pas respecté les règles, et du coup, vous avez été privés de lecture (je sais ça paraît un peu vaniteux.) Quoi qu'il en soit, pardon à tous et toutes.**

**Je poste ASAP sur « kermesse » et « week-end en famille » dès que je peux, sûrement la semaine prochaine. Je sais que ce sont vos séries préférées.

* * *

**

**Speed Dating – chapitre 3**

Riza était assise à son bureau. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle ne s'occupait pas du tout des dossiers posés devant elle et encore moins à ce que pouvait bien faire Mustang.

Non.

Au lieu de cela elle ne faisait que lire des bouts de papier inlassablement.

Ce comportement inquiétait au plus haut point Mustang. Qu'arrivait-il à son lieutenant ? Etait-ce lié aux mystérieuses sorties qu'elle faisait avec Winry depuis maintenant deux bonnes semaines ?

Mustang fit mine de s'étirer en baillant.

« Je crois que je vais jeter tous ces dossiers dans ma corbeille et y mettre le feu. »

Aucune réaction de la jeune femme.

« Ensuite, je vais appeler cette petite fleuriste que j'ai rencontré l'autre jour et passer des heures au téléphone avec elle. »

« C'est ça, faites donc cela. »

Riza n'avait même pas levé la tête de ces fichus bouts de papier pour lui répondre. Roy resta complètement abasourdi sur sa chaise à la regarder fixement.

« Avez-vous entendu ce que je viens de dire Hawkeye ?

« Je ne suis pas sourde Colonel. Vous voulez mettre le feu à vos dossiers et appeler cette fille.

« Et vous ne me menacez pas avec votre flingue ?

« A quoi bon ?

« Mais je ne sais pas. C'est toujours ce que vous faites d'ordinaire.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez… »

Riza dégaina son arme et la pointa sur lui.

« Au travail Colonel. »

Roy cligna des yeux. Riza rengaina son arme.

« Vous êtes content maintenant ? »

Mustang tapa du poing sur son bureau.

« Hawkeye, que vous arrive-t-il ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces papiers que vous lisez depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Riza leva les papiers en question.

« Ca ? Ce sont des numéros de téléphone.

« Des numéros de téléphone ? C'est tout ?

« Oui, juste des numéros qu'on m'a donné.

« Qui vous a donné ces numéros ?

« Des hommes que j'ai rencontré avec Winry durant nos soirées speed dating.

« Speed dating ! »

Riza ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de l'étonnement de son chef et continua sur sa lancée.

« Et maintenant, je ne sais plus lequel appeler. C'est ce que je me demande depuis tout à l'heure. Sans doute devrais-je tous les rappeler, après tout comme ça je multiplierai les chances de rencontrer vraiment quelqu'un. »

« Des soirées speed dating. » Mustang n'en était toujours pas revenu.

« Oui Colonel, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, speed dating. Vous savez, vous avez 7 minutes pour faire connaissance avec des gens de sexe opposé.

« Je sais très bien ce que c'est. Mais pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi quoi ?

« Pourquoi allez-vous à ces soirées ? »

Ce fut au tour de Riza de regarder fixement son officier supérieur.

« Mais c'est évident Colonel. Pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Winry et moi nous avons décidé de prendre notre vie en main et le taureau par les cornes. Le prince charmant ne semble pas vouloir venir à nous, alors c'est nous qui allons à lui ! C'est le monde moderne Colonel. »

« Mais… »

Roy fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone sur le bureau de Riza.

« Allo, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye…. Ah Winry, justement nous parlions de toi… Oui, figures-toi que je me demandais lequel rappeler… Tu as raison, je vais sûrement faire ça… Vais devoir investir dans un agenda si je veux m'y retrouver… Ce soir ?... D'accord, comme d'hab. A ton hôtel sans problème. Hé Winry, je pensais, si tu comptes rester plus longtemps à Central, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas vivre chez moi en attendant ?... Non pas de problème… J'ai une chambre d'ami… »

Roy écoutait la conversation de sa subordonnée avec son amie sans en perdre un mot.

Il crut défaillir lorsqu'il l'entendit répondre :

« Non dans ce cas nous irons à l'hôtel ou chez lui. Il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger… »

_Quoi ? Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Non seulement Riza allait revoir tous ces types qui lui avaient donné leur numéro mais elle envisageait d'aller à l'hôtel ou chez eux pour s'envoyer en l'air ! Mais Riza n'est pas comme ça ? N'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?_

Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours vu Riza comme une personne complètement asexuée. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse faire… et bien… vous voyez ce qu'il veut dire !

« Bon, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai l'impression que Mustang va faire un malaise, il est blanc comme un linge… quoi ? Du bouche à bouche ? hahahahaha, tu parles… Bon à ce soir. Tchô. »

Il s'était trompé. Lourdement trompé. Et il fallait qu'il mette un point final à tout cela.

Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de bouche à bouche ?

« Lieutenant, c'est quoi cette histoire de bouche à bouche ?

« Rien Colonel. Une blague de Winry.

« Vu qu'elle semblait me concerner, je voudrais bien savoir ce que c'est que cette blague.

« Bon d'accord, je lui disais que vous sembliez faire un malaise, et Winry m'a suggéré de vous faire du bouche à bouche… C'est tout. Je vous l'accorde c'est complètement stupide. »

Roy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Alors comme ça, Riza trouvait stupide de lui faire du bouche à bouche.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Riza penché sur lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner de l'air.

Son nez commença à couler.

« Colonel. Vous devriez vraiment vous asseoir. Vous êtes tout pâle et votre nez saigne.

« J'ai chaud, c'est tout. »

« Pas étonnant l'été cette année est torride. Je sais ce qu'il nous faut. Ne bougez pas, je reviens. »

Riza sortit du bureau et Roy reprit place à son bureau. Torride, tu parles, il n'y pas que la saison qui soit torride ! Son esprit s'emballait pour imaginer Riza dans des situations toutes plus « inappropriées » les unes que les autres.

Riza revint près d'une demie heure plus tard.

« Tenez. »

Riza déposa devant lui un esquimau enveloppé dans son papier et regagna son propre poste de travail.

Elle entreprit de déballer le sien et de le porter à sa bouche, engloutissant une bonne partie de la glace.

_Oh non, pas ça !_

Roy ne pouvait détacher son regard de la glace et des lèvres de Riza, complètement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait actuellement sur lui.

Dieu qu'il aurait voulu être à la place de ce bâtonnet !

Tout ça c'était la faute de cette Winry. Sans elle jamais Riza ne serait devenue cette femme dévergondée insatiable du sexe ! Et lui ne serait pas là à fantasmer sur un simple bout de glace !

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais avant il devait aller prendre l'air ! Où alors il allait exploser son caleçon comme un adolescent pré pubère.

« Vais prendre l'air. »

« Vous ne voulez pas de votre glace ?

« Non, vous pouvez me manger… heu, la manger. Si vous voulez. »

Riza regarda avec un air interrogateur son chef sortir précipitamment du bureau, les joues complètements empourprées.

Elle s'accorda un sourire de triomphe.

Pendant ce temps, Mustang faisait les cent pas dans la cour.

Maudite soit cette Winry. Si seulement elle n'était jamais venue ici à Central ! Ne pouvait-elle se chercher un petit ami toute seule ? Non, il avait fallu qu'elle entraîne Riza avec elle.

Soudain, il fut frappé par un éclair de géni ! Du moins d'après la très haute opinion qu'il avait de lui-même.

_Edward, mais bien sûr ! La solution s'était Edward. Si Winry se trouvait un copain, en l'occurrence le FullMetal nabot, alors Riza ne serait plus obligée de sortir avec elle. Et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il fallait qu'il fasse revenir Edward rapidement, très rapidement. _

En plus si son plan fonctionnait, Edward lui serait redevable ! Car comment une crevette pareille pouvait se trouver une copine sans l'aide de l'incroyable alchimiste de flamme !

_Héhéhéhé_

_Bon maintenant, dernier petit détail à régler avant tout cela !_

Roy retourna dans son bureau où il retrouva Riza. Celle-ci avait commencé à travailler sur ses dossiers.

Il repéra le petit tas de papier contenant les numéros de téléphone de tous ces mâles en rut. Un claquement de doigts, et ils partirent en fumée.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous prend Colonel ?

« Oh, j'ai cru voir une énorme araignée sur votre bureau, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vous pique !

« Mais, je n'ai pas peur des araignées ! Et vous avez réduit tous mes numéros en cendre !

« Je suis désolé Hawkeye.

« Bah, ce n'est pas grave, je les ai déjà recopié dans mon répertoire de toute façon. »

Mince, ça allait être plus dur que ce qu'il pensait !


	4. Chapter 4

**Speed Dating – Chapitre 4**

On frappa au bureau de Mustang. La porte s'ouvrit sans même qu'il ai le temps d'inviter son visiteur à entrer.

« Mustang. Vous m'avez demandé de toute urgence. J'espère que c'est important ! »

Ed s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Riza dans la pièce : « Oh, bonjour Lieutenant. »

« Bonjour Edward. Je ne savais pas que vous deviez revenir si tôt… »

« Le crétin qui vous sert de Colonel m'a fait revenir de toute urgence. Pas eu le choix. »

Roy releva la tête de son bureau :

« Oui ça l'est. Merci d'être venu. »

Puis se tournant vers Riza : « Lieutenant ? »

Riza le regarda.

« Colonel ?

« Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls ? J'ai besoin de parler au FullMetal en tête à tête. »

Riza releva un sourcil de surprise. Mais elle était un soldat obéissant avant tout.

« Bien sûr Colonel. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, ne sachant dans quel état elle la retrouverait après la confrontation privée des deux hommes…

_Je vais en profiter pour appeler Winry._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

« Alors Mustang, c'est quoi cette mission qui réclame ma présence toute affaire cessante ? Figurez-vous que j'étais sur un gros coup…

« Ah oui et quel âge avait-elle ? 3 ans ?

« Pas du tout, elle en a 69. »

Mustang le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Oui, je sais, elle n'est plus de toute première fraîcheur, mais elle a plein de tunes et il m'en faut beaucoup pour payer les réparations de mon bras et ma jambe. Winry me confond avec une banque.

« Justement, venons-en à Winry. Elle est actuellement en ville.

« Winry est à Central City ?

« Puisque je viens de te le dire… Et des sources que je qualifierais de sûres m'ont appris qu'elle était la cible d'un maniaque qui s'en prend aux experts en mécaniques tels que ton amie.

« C'est drôle je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce type.

« Pourtant il a déjà fait plusieurs victimes.

« Mais pourquoi Winry ? Et pourquoi à Central quand il lui suffit d'aller à Rush Valley ? Ca n'a pas de sens.

« Ecoute, je te dis que les sources sont de toutes confiances.

« Mouais… si vous le dites.

« Ecoute, est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

« Heu… vous voulez vraiment une réponse là ?

« Ok, quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de t'assigner à la surveillance de ton amie. Mais il faut que tu restes discret, le but du jeu c'est d'attraper ce malade, pas de le faire se sauver.

« Quoi ? Vous avez pensé deux minutes au danger que court Winry dans tout ça ? Est-elle seulement au courant qu'elle est la cible d'un psychopathe !

« Non, et il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache. Ca ne sert à rien de l'inquiéter non plus. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul à la protéger, je t'accompagnerai. »

La mâchoire de Ed se décrocha violemment.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez qu'on fasse équipe tous les deux !

« Oui, tout à fait.

« Vous avez perdu la tête Colonel. C'est totalement hors de question.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est un ordre qui te vient de ton officier supérieur. N'oublie pas qu'il est en mon pouvoir de te sucrer toutes tes subventions et en prime de t'envoyer devant un tribunal militaire. Tu sais à quel point rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'en arriver là.

« Oui oui oui, je le sais.

« Et puis, j'ai aussi attribué un garde du corps personnel à Winry. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye ne la quitte presque plus, soit rassuré. »

Ed se leva et s'approcha du Colonel et mit sa main sur son front :

« Non pas de fièvre pourtant… Dites 33…

« Edward, retire immédiatement ta main de là ou je te l'arrache et tu auras besoin d'une seconde prothèse.

« C'est juste que je me fais du souci pour votre santé, ai-je bien entendu ? Même momentanément, vous avez réussi à vous séparer de votre chère et tendre Lieutenant. C'est incroyable.

« Riza n'est pas ma chère et tendre !

« Non, alors pourquoi vous rougissez ? Et puis vous l'avez appelée par son petit prénom. C'est un lapsus révélateur.

« Laisse mes lapsus tranquilles et va plutôt te préparer pour ta mission. Je passerai te chercher tout à l'heure. Tenue civile exigée. Et débarrasse toi de cette veste rouge, elle est trop voyante pour une filature.

« Quoi, mais elle est très bien cette veste. Je l'aime !

« Elle est moche, elle est sale et elle pue !

« Bon, certes elle a besoin d'un petit lavage mais tout de même…

« Y'a pas que la veste qui a besoin d'un lavage. Décampe. »

Ed partit sans pour autant avoir oublié d'injurier comme il se doit son supérieur.

Mustang se retrouva seul dans son bureau.

_Hahahaha, moi amoureux de Hawkeye ! Quelle absurdité ! Il a vraiment trop d'imagination ce petit. Non, moi ce que je veux, c'est que les choses redeviennent comme avant, avec une Riza à l'heure au travail, qui rentre seule le soir chez elle, qui se contente de nourrir son chien et de regarder la télé, et qui de temps en temps me menace pour que je travaille et que j'arrête d'appeler mes copines au téléphone. _

_Ouais, c'est ça que je veux, ni plus ni moins. _

_Sans compter sur Dieu sait quel détraqué mental elle pourrait tomber en plus. C'est un service que je lui rend, elle devrait m'en remercier !_

_Et puis l'imaginer dans les bras d'un homme sous des draps, brrrr,_ il en avait des frissons partout rien que d'y penser

_Non mais. Moi ? Amoureux de Riza… on aura tout vu, c'est le monde à l'envers…Roy Mustang ne tombe jamais amoureux !_

_L'amour c'est beurk, un vrai traquenard. Tu tombes amoureux et c'en est fini de toi ! Après faut toujours que tu rendes des comptes, « T'étais où ? Avec qui ? Je veux plus que tu traînes avec tes potes ; c'est quoi cette marque de rouge à lèvre ? Sort la poubelle ; dimanche y'a ma mère qui vient ; j'ai la migraine, etc… » Et puis après ce sont les gosses qui arrivent, couches atomiques à changer, les renvois puants sur ta belle chemise propre, des pleurs pour un oui pour un non, les biberons la nuit, les mioches qui débarquent quand tu essayes de jouer au docteur avec maman…_

_Nan, l'amour jamais ! C'est pas pour moi._

_Enfin… humfff_

_Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à découvrir ce que compte faire les filles ce soir._

Justement, il entendit un léger toc toc à la porte et Riza y passa sa tête.

« Puis-je revenir Colonel ?

« Oui bien sûr. Entrez Lieutenant. »

Riza reprit sa place à son poste. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mustang l'interpella :

« Alors vous allez encore à une de vos soirées speed date ce soir ?

« Non. C'est fini pour moi le speed dating.

« Ah ? » Mustang ne put s'empêcher de sourire, _ça y est, elle retrouve ses esprits et elle arrête ses conneries, je ne vais même pas avoir besoin du nabot !_

« Oui, j'en ai eu marre, ce soir on tente une nouvelle approche. Winry a découvert un nouveau type de supermarché réservé aux célibataires.

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que…

« Oui Colonel ?

« Non rien du tout.

« Ah bon, j'avais cru. »

Un silence plana que rompit Roy :

« Et à quelle heure devez-vous retrouver Winry ?

« Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi quoi ?

« Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

« Eh bien, mais c'est évident… _Vite Mustang, dépêche toi de trouver une raison valable_… heu… mais bien sûr, pour savoir si vous aurez le temps de finir ces dossiers avant de partir !

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça Colonel. Vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter des vôtres.

« Oui je sais, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

Riza poussa un soupir d'énervement, mais lui répondit tout de même :

« 18h30 à son hôtel. Ca vous va ? Vous voyez mes dossiers seront terminés d'ici là.

« Je suis rassuré. Merci Lieutenant. »

Riza haussa des épaules et soupira en bougonnant un truc sur la stupidité masculine… et plus particulièrement de celle d'un certain Colonel.


End file.
